


Take All Of Me

by TallGayDani



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla likes what she sees. Laura likes to make Carmilla see what she likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've actually written in over a year. And I must say I've improved.  
> I had Beyonce's 'Partition' playing on repeat while writing this, in case you want to know.  
> Also, Laura is a blonde. I will fight anyone who says otherwise.  
> Enjoy!

"Laura... fuck, babe."

Carmilla stood in front of the large, leather lounge, staring at her girlfriend with her jaw slack. She'd walked in to the large apartment to find Laura stretched out and reading, wearing nothing but black lingerie, knee-high socks, and Carmilla's red flannel. Laura looked up from her book, smirking at her stunned girlfriend.

"What? What's wrong?"

Carmilla groaned slightly, Laura's tone turning her on even more than her clothing (or lack thereof). "You know very well what."

"No I don't, maybe you should spell it out for me?"

"Fine, cupcake. You're rather sexy, what your wearing turns me on, and I'd like you to fuck me," Carmilla said, speaking in a rush as she moved quickly over to where Laura had sat up, eyes hungrily roaming over her body as she straddled her.

Hands pushing the shirt down Laura's arms, Carmilla brushed her nose over her ear, eliciting a moan from the blonde. "Or... _I_ could fuck _you_ instead. You look so delicious and I just can't _wait_ to taste you," she whispered salaciously, biting Laura's earlobe and making her gasp.

"Carm... oh my god baby please," Laura breathed as Carmilla's hands roamed up her back and undid her black, lacy bra, sliding it down and off as her hands found their way to her breasts, slowly massaging them. Laura whimpered, and bit down hard on Carmilla's exposed shoulder, startling the brunette.

"Ahh, fuck, Laura..." Carmilla breath hitched as she tipped her head to one side, exposing more of her neck to her lover, who quickly took advantage of that, sucking and biting hard enough to leave deep red marks all over Carmilla's pale skin. Carmilla ground her hips down into Laura's lap, fingers teasing, pinching, tugging her girlfriend's nipples as she closed her eyes at the sensation of teeth and tongue on her neck.

Pushing Laura down onto the lounge, Carmilla stood up and quickly divested herself of her clothing. Moving back to where she was straddling the blonde, Carmilla leant down to take Laura's nipple in her mouth, gently scraping the hardened flesh with her teeth before taking it between her teeth and tugging hard. Laura's hand worked its way into the brunette's hair, keeping Carmilla's head in place with a fierce grip, while her free hand etched bright nail marks down her back.

Trailing her tongue between Laura's breasts and moving back up to her ear, Carmilla licked its outer edge before murmuring, "mmm, Laura, you're so fucking sexy... I want to fuck you until you can't think of anything but my name and the way my tongue feels on your clit... I want to taste you as you come, screaming my name. I want to mark you as mine, with bruises all over your thighs and chest. Do you want that, sweetheart?"

"Fuck, Carm, yes just get on with it please," Laura pleaded as she canted her hips upward, desperately seeking relief as Carmilla's words affected her, enhancing the tingling feeling between her legs. Carmilla kissed her deeply, tongues trailing along each other, as her hand worked its way underneath Laura's underwear and into the warm wetness between her legs. Laura broke away from Carmilla's lips with a gasp, whimpering as Carmilla stroked the warm flesh, fingers lightly circling around her clit. "Oh fuck, Carm, don't stop oh god."

Dipping two fingers slightly inside her wet heat, Carmilla withdrew her hand (to mumbled protests from Laura) and put her fingers in her mouth, licking Laura's come off her fingers while making eye contact with her girlfriend. "Mm, Laura, you taste so good..."

"Fucking hell Carmilla, why did you stop?" Laura sighed, watching with hungry eyes as Carmilla took her time cleaning her fingers. Satisfied that she had licked every last spot of moisture from her hand, Carmilla slowly worked her way down Laura's body, kissing and licking and biting along her neck, her chest, her stomach. Pulling off her underwear, Carmilla kissed up Laura's calves and thighs, avoiding where the panting girl underneath her needed her most.

After leaving several dark purple marks on the inside of her thighs, Carmilla ran her tongue through Laura's folds, holding her down as her hips twitched violently in response to Carmilla's tongue circling her clit. Her lips closed over the raised nub, sucking it into her mouth gently as Carmilla entered Laura with two fingers, stroking against the spot that made her groan loudly into the silent room. Releasing her clit, Carmilla circled her tongue around Laura's clit faster and faster, thrusting her fingers harder as Laura moaned, hips bucking as she came closer and closer to orgasm. "Harder... Carm please oh my god baby please I'm gonna come."

Hearing her girlfriend's breathless pleas, Carmilla let her teeth lightly scrape over Laura's clit as she curled her fingers inside her, stopping her thrusts in favour of quickly stroking the sensitive spot inside her. Laura's hips stopped jerking as her orgasm washed over her, making her back arch and her scream of "Carm fuck please oh my god Carm," echo through the room, almost making Carmilla come purely from watching her. Her hips started moving again as Carmilla continued to fuck her, her free arm pressing gently across Laura's hips in an effort to keep her still, and her tongue cleaning all the moisture from between her legs.

"Oh fuck, Carm... Kiss me..."

Laura grabbed Carmilla's hair and pulled her away from her sensitive clit, bringing her up to kiss her, tasting herself on Carmilla's lips, and licking her come off her chin.

Letting go of Carmilla's hair, Laura sighed, smiling into the kiss. "That was amazing baby," she murmured against her lips.

"I'm glad, Laura... You looked so good lying there, I just _had_ to show you how sexy you are." Carmilla pulled back slightly so she could smirk at her girlfriend, the effect spoiled somewhat by the loving look in her eyes.

Laura kissed her sweetly, lips moving gently against each other as she hooked a leg around Carmilla's hips, quickly rolling them over, to the surprise of the rather distracted vampire. Laura hovered above Carmilla, returning her earlier smirk as she quickly moved to lie between her girlfriend's legs. She knew from the look in Carmilla's eyes that she was close, and as she flicked Carmilla's clit with her tongue, she gasped and grabbed Laura's head, holding her in place as the blonde fucked her hard and fast, flicking and circling and sucking her clit until Carmilla came with a drawn-out moan, riding her girlfriend's face until she collapsed to the bed, exhausted.

Laura crawled back up Carmilla's body, kissing her and snuggling into her side, head under Carmilla's chin. Both girls were almost asleep, exhausted from the intense orgasms they'd given each other.

"Hey, Laura?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Carm."

Kissing her girlfriend on the head, Carmilla closed her eyes, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I write a short essay length of porn when I can't write a short essay on anything else.  
> Not sure whether my old English teachers would be impressed or horrified.


End file.
